Tales of Hyrule: The Resistance
by Guardian55
Summary: It's been ten years since the Twilight Invasion. Peace has become a familiarity to Hyrule again. Yet, something must not be right because Link has been called to meet Zelda in Castle Town suddenly. For there, by fate's decree, the Resistance will be revived, old and new heroes will come forth, enemies will rise up... and legends will become reality in turn. (Art by VegaColors)


**H****eroic**** One: "The Starting Point"**

* * *

Above the content kingdom that was known as Hyrule, the sky was beginning to inherit a dark shade of purplish-black in preparation for the approaching nighttime. Indeed, much as it had done some twelve hours ago in the east during the dawn of morning, the summer sun was now casting a fading yet golden illumination across the land from the west. For there, where it was taking one last peek over the western horizon back at the world it was leaving behind until tomorrow, father sun was partaking in the recognizable transition of dusk; descending out of sight in a memorable, brilliant flash so that no one would forget he would be back once more to brighten their outlooks in due time.

Despite his last, shining moments, though, the shroud of night was still slowly but surely covering the remnants of the proud sun's beautiful light. Yet, the oncoming darkness of nighttime was not something for the Hyruleans of Hyrule to fear. Oh no, not at all. In fact, always after finishing their work or chores or whatnot, it had forever been a happy custom for most folk everywhere throughout the land to observe father sun hand his duty over to mother moon whom, although not as bold as her golden counterpart, never failed in giving the darkened world a bit of light to follow.

For since the ancient era that the all-powerful gods had created all of reality from oblivion, the world had always depended upon the moon for guidance during nighttime and she, in turn, hadn't been shy to shine her silver luminosity upon the face of darkness.

Mind, during the latest few nights, it'd been noticed by stargazers in Hyrule that mother moon had been quite pale in comparison to father sun. Nevertheless, where the fields of farmers everywhere were bountiful with fresh crops that would be ready to be harvested soon, where the air was inheriting a soothing comfortable temperature with every passing minute, where the peoples of all the provinces watched the heavens instead of slept, the moon very well equaled the sun in boldness, beauty along with admiration on this particular night!

Yes, as if the gratified world below her wasn't perfect enough tonight, mother moon was presently full in the black sky, she was shining her best amid the hundreds of dazzling stars around her, she was brightening everything with her silver toned glow.

Underneath her illumination, the many fishermen on the shore, villagers on the road, the zora in Zora's Domain, took heart near western Lake Hylia which – as if a massive, white mirror of shimmering qualities – reflected the heaven's silver light with great gusto.

At epic Death Mountain to the east, in honor of the beautiful night that was plainly bound to come, the gorons couldn't keep from hosting a massive, friendly party in the hot springs where they lounged about, talked of the future along with wrestled one another to show their brawn to the audiences who eagerly gathered to watch in turn.

In southbound Ordon Woods, out in a wide pasture just a bit further south of a certain village named Ordon itself, young and old villagers happily sat along with basked in the fantastic moonlight amongst herds of their blue furred, heavy horned goat livestock whom blankly munched on grass, grunted to each other and watched their simple, nearby shepherds enjoy themselves.

And even where there was so much cheerful activity to be found on this summer night throughout all of Hyrule, none of it anywhere could come anywhere close to the festival like atmosphere of the kingdom's heart and center; that regal yet humble community entitled Castle Town which was currently home to excited hyrulean citizens, soldiers, travelers and visitors of all sorts, shapes, sizes. Indeed, within the safety of the reinforced walls of the said town, even with night having plainly arrived, the illuminated streets were still bustling with business, rows of guards were strictly patrolling their assigned areas, the town square was full to bursting with stargazing citizens sitting everywhere.

In general, with the glowing, cloudless heavens above dotted with winking stars and crowned by mother moon, sleep was the last thing on everyone's minds. For by the blessings of the gods – especially by the favor of the goddesses Din, Nayru as well as Farore – today had been a splendid day for the grand kingdom of Hyrule. And now, with everyone happy if not excited about what the next day of summer would bring, the silvery illuminated, coolly comfortable night looked to be just as promising as the day had been before it.

Thus, throughout Castle Town, just as they had energetically done during the previous daytime but now under the moonlight, there were rapid conversations held between the citizens in town square, orders exchanged between the passing guards and announcements made heard by the yelling, shouting, booming merchants who still lined the densely populated streets.

"I say, Bryant, old chap, is that your little Bethany there?"

"Tch, Herrick, who are you calling little? Does my eldest daughter look so small to you tonight?"

"Ha ha, why I went ahead and said little didn't I? My, my, she's not so little anymore, is she? If she keeps on growing like that, she'll soon have gentlemen lining up on her doorstep. That or she'll start making the goddesses jealous up in that night sky."

"Hah, that she will. One way or the other, anyway. And to be honest, Bethany's been preparing for just such an occasion. Her mother has been catching her writing down in her journal just whom she wants to show up and ask to be her husband… And if the goddesses try to curse our Beth, we'll be sure to have them give us something in return. You know how the gods are. They can't do anything without a price."

"Phew, let us hope it doesn't come to that, Bryant. Your daughter sure has grown in both body, mind and spirit. How long ago was it when I last saw that daughter of yours riding on your shoulders out in Hyrule Field? By the goddesses, was that really ten years ago? Bah… we need to get together more, my old friend. I'm losing track of you and your family here, ho ho."

"Have you seen the newest merchandise that Malo Mart has for sale, Mandy?"

"As a matter of fact, Colleen, I haven't. I was actually thinking about doing so tomorrow-"

"Oh, you need to go and see what's new in that store, Mandy! Your son, that scholar in the academy, would love to go with you too, I bet. From what the shopkeeper has to say about the newest Malo items, they came all the way from lands beyond the mountains known as Snowtop."

"No. You don't say."

"Yes, I do say! It's all true! Malo may be young but he still went through a great deal just to get there in the north. He went through an even greater deal to buy some items from the peoples who lived there. Good thing he had his older brother, Talo the Warrior, helping him all the way, no?"

"Lieutenant Mordecai, I have orders for you from captain Isaacsan. You're to report with your squad to town square and keep the youngsters from drowning themselves in the fountain."

"Are you serious, Nordaj? Hrmph, figures. Just as my troops and I are getting comfortable in the south market district here, someone has to come along and ruin it all for us. Kids, bah… I've never liked them."

"Yes, I can see that your troops have been getting quite comfortable guarding here just by glancing at their bellies. Heh, been receiving kindly if not tasty gifts, donations along with provisions from the merchants and peoples here during your post, eh? Well, ahem, that'll be very good for myself and my own guards then. Yet, orders are orders, lieutenant. Hop to it. Unless, of course, you want Princess Zelda to find several drowned young scamps floating about in the fountain when she comes to join the people tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, we don't want any of that. Alright, we're going, we're going. Up and at 'em, you lazy loads of bones! We're to report to the town square and keep the rotters – er – children from coming to any harm. Let's go, let's go. Straighten up there, Thompson. Look lively, Herald. And march! Left, right, left, right, left, right, onward to secure the peace of the night, chaps."

"COME! Come one and all! For twenty rupees, I have the finest fresh water to sell to you. No, not fresh water from the fountain in town square, you sod! This is fresh water that I was given as a gift from the zora people in their very domain at Lake Hylia. By the goddesses, my friends, you may scold me and wrinkle your noses but what I say is true; you will not taste better water in Castle Town than what I have to sell to you here!"

"Elixirs, tonics, herbs, poultices, potions, I have medications aplenty that can cure you of your current discomforts! My works can rejuvenate, revive, heal, bolster and do many more things for you if you're feeling a bit down. And if you're not feeling bad now, why, don't you think you should at least stay on the safe side of life and buy one of my medicines for the unknown future? Who knows. Tomorrow, after all of this late night partying, you could end up sick in the expensive doctor's bay wishing that you had taken my cheap offer here and now."

"Travelers you will not find better equipment than here at my stall! Indeed, if you worry about bad weather than worry no more. Look at this weather proof traveling cloak. Hah, if that doesn't suit you then what about these boots, tunics, pants, gloves in my stock? Surely, if you're not interested in buying garments than your travel worn assembly is in need of some repairs, correct? Well, for the sake of rupees, it just so happens that I have a skill in mending clothes, fixing up shoes and so much more. All you need to do is step up, pay up and I'll get right to work."

And so, even with the sun gone and the moon gradually nearing the highest crest of its journey in the nighttime sky, the chaotic yet familiar commotion that was Castle Town drawled on. As merchants sold their stock to buyers in the south street, folk went on talking along with stargazing in town square while music was played by the bands near the fountain where mischievous children were being kept from swimming by the more than patient guards.

Hylian, goron, zora, Castle Town folk altogether interacted with much cheer in their hearts. A cheer that was very much heightened when an announcer standing high upon a platform boldly made a declaration from the guarded front gates of regal Hyrule Castle. And that declaration was this: the most important of figures was coming to join as well as enjoy the carnival like atmosphere of the community.

Put simply, in a matter of moments, Princess Zelda Hylia would be making her way into town square where she would be visible for everyone to see.

Instantly, at hearing that the princess of Hyrule was going to be showing herself to the public soon, everything that everybody was doing was put on an immediate hold. Indeed, throughout the town streets, friends stopped talking and instead joined the amassing crowds in town square to try to get a good spot to see their ruler. In turn, guards left their posts to help keep order amid the crowds. Lastly, seeing their customers becoming scarce, merchants momentarily gave up on their methods of selling as well as yelling to observe the monarch of the town make her entrance.

And, by the goddesses, like she always did when she left her castle home to address her subjects, what an entrance Princess Zelda made before the admiring eyes of her people gathering in town square around the sparkling fountain.

Firstly, when the castle gates groaned open, rows upon rows of gallantly dressed carriers bearing flags that showed the hyrulean royal family's insignia – a symbol of gold displaying the legendary Triforce with a hawk epically spreading its wings wide behind it – quick walked to their designated spots to stand. In a matter of heartbeats, they had taken to standing on either side of the red carpeted path leading from Hyrule Castle into town square. Once positioned like so, the carriers raised their flags in front of them so that they met the carrier opposite of them and, as planned, made a kind of fantastic archway of draping, blue canvases for those who marched out into view next.

Coming second after the now positioned flag carriers, those whom neatly stomped out of the castle front gates and underneath the flag archway into view were immediately recognized by the citizens; they were none other than the royal Hylia family's elite honor guards, Hyrule's finest warriors, the princess's hand-picked bodyguards who were awesomely dressed in the same identical silver plate armor adorned with swishing violet capes, who showed off both broad kite shields and sturdy longswords in their tightly clenched hands.

In impressive unison as five vertical rows of ten each, the described honor guards of Princess Zelda marched forth on the red carpet path before them, spread out to form a semi-circle before the crowds of citizens when out in the open and finally stood still as statues with their blades and shields held high for all of the world to see.

At the sight of the organized assembly of both flag carriers along with the honor guards, the crowds of watching citizens were already in an excited mood. It was not very often that they got to see this display of power from their mighty military, much less from the elites whom protected the royal family every minute of every day of every year. Yet, where everyone had been whispering to each other at the sight before them, where the kids had been in awe of the elite soldiers standing stock still, silence instantly commenced in Castle Town when ranks of trumpet blowers upon the castle walls sounded out their booming call… and riding upon a finer than fine white horse underneath the arch of flags leading from her castle, Princess Zelda finally showed herself.

On nights like this one where she didn't hold anything back in making herself look presentable to her gathered people, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Zelda Hylia – like her mother and grandmother and many other foremothers before her – had goddess blood within her veins nor that she was blessed by the wisest goddess sister, Nayru. Not when she rode a most regal horse colored snowy white or when she was surrounded by loyal as well as bold followers or when her brunette hair was styled so grandly, her skin was so radiant under the moonlight, her eyes shined bluer than ever before and she wore not her regular royal outfit but a new one in honor of this night; a sapphire blue gown outlined with white silk at the waist, sleeves, neck, spine, all complete with a silver shroud sparkling around her shoulders.

Seeing her tonight, many people had to admit that perhaps Princess Zelda had more of Nayru's blood within her than formerly thought. Maybe, considering how she was dressed, she could have been mistaken for the most beautiful of zora maidens by any zora of importance. That or a bedazzled goron could have mistook her for the most radiant of sapphires.

Either way, on this beautiful night, while her steed trotted forward towards the bubbling fountain in the middle of town square, the crowds of entranced hyrulean citizens did what was expected of them as she gracefully rode by; while stepping aside to give her a path to ride through, they bowed, kneeled and respected their angelic ruler with silence.

Apart for the crackling of the fires in the lanterns that lit Castle Town, apart for the princess's horse's hooves clopping against the cobblestone it traversed over, nothing was said by anyone and no other noise was heard as the moments passed on. Finally, at the town square fountain as she wanted, the princess of Hyrule delicately dismounted her snowy horse to stand on the rim of the fountain's rippling pool, handed her steed's reigns to one of the nearby town guards, then passively looked over the peoples all around her.

For the longest time, almost like it was for eternity where no one looked up or moved or did anything, Castle Town was frozen in action. Finally, looking out over her honor guards in attendance, Zelda made a simple gesture towards them with her gloved hands. In turn, knowing their role, the elite soldiers clanged their swords against their shields that sent out a signal for everyone else to look up to their ruler standing over them.

"Hail to her highness, daughter of Kristoff and Zeldine Hylia, caring ruler of Hyrule, the people's princess!" A certain honor guard of great height bellowed from his position, raising his sword high over his head which his many fellows did with him, "All hail Princess Zelda!"

At hearing this said, the silence that had fallen over Castle Town came to an end. Having wanted to do so since she'd shown herself from her castle home, there were cheers, whoops along with praise from the crowds of people all around the now beaming princess looking out over them.

And at the moment, the citizens of Castle Town had plenty of reason to do such a thing towards their ruler. For it was because of Princess Zelda that they as well as everyone else in Hyrule had always lived in peace, in prosperity, in relative safety; that they had experienced a grand spring harvest beforehand and now would bring in a good summer harvest too. Not only that, it had been because of her ancient ancestors centuries ago that the land had unified under one banner, that the hylian, goron and zora people had set aside their differences to establish the tight knit alliance they enjoyed today.

Overall, it was because of the ruling Hylia family that this tranquil summer night in question – with all of its comforts, its happiness, its promise – had even been made possible. In turn, being the Hylia daughter tonight, Zelda was being thanked for that by everyone. Yet, she herself had something to make known to her appreciative people and, with some help from the town guards, everyone was quieted down enough so that could begin saying what she needed to say.

"You all are far too kind to me." The princess of Hyrule modestly began with a chiming laugh that tugged at the heartstrings of her audience, very much meaning every word that she said meanwhile, "Yes, my friends, what I say is true. You all are giving me too much credit for the efforts, victories and everything else that have been accomplished during these past seasons. It was not me who worked the fields out there. It was not me who guarded the roads for our people to travel. It was not me who – Oh? What?"

From the front of the line of citizens standing just in front of her, something was abruptly noticed by Zelda. Seeing as the something in question had tugged several times on the hem of her gloriously blue dress while she'd been speaking aloud, how could she have not noticed the duo of young girls now wanting her attention. Both were innocent kids of maybe ten years, dressed in a country like style that meant they were perhaps out of town. Where one was a slender redhead with leaf green eyes and a heavily freckled face, the other appeared to be a bit on the chubby side with blonde hair and earth brown eyes.

For a moment, it was only the girls that Zelda had registered in her mind. Then, with a soft gasp, she saw what the two held out to her between them; a bouquet of an assortment of the most wild, exotic as well as colorful flowers.

"Here, your highness. We've been waiting to give this to you all night." The red haired girl said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "We picked them just for you!"

"Careful, Sarah! If you keep on hopping around like that then we won't have anything to give to the princess." The chubby, blonde haired girl scolded of the redhead ball of energy, Sarah, "All of the petals are going to fall right off the flowers."

"No they're not, Wyn." Sarah said to her lecturing companion, Wyn, with a roll of her eyes, "Don't worry about it. See, they're okay and her highness likes them lots!"

Indeed, Zelda did very much like the flowers given to her by the little ones. At first, she loved the look of the gift. Then, when she had smelled them and been energized by the smell of pure nature, she couldn't put into words of how very grateful she was for the flowers in her hands. Whether or not she could thank them enough for their thoughtfulness towards her, Zelda had a close by guard seat excited Sarah and Wyn upon the back of her horse where they had their fun as she went on with her speech.

"Ahem, pardon me. I did not mean to stop in the middle of my speech, my friends. Yet, I could not ignore such a sweet gift from those so rich in heart and pure in intention." The princess of Hyrule explained to her observing audience, showing the exquisite flowers for everyone to see and then gesturing the kids seated upon her horse, "Yet, these young girls here, Sarah and Wyn, they have shown me something here and now… I am truly blessed to be your ruler."

Not slowing in what meant to have her citizens understand tonight, Zelda felt prouder than ever as she went on addressing her people, "Indeed, this land is blessed to have you as its peoples. I myself couldn't have asked for a better kingdom to rule than this one that is watched over by the goddesses and maintained by you folk with the bravest of souls and most caring of hearts. Tonight, I very much know that you all wish to thank me for having led you during these last successful months…"

Pausing a moment to look to the two girls who had given her flowers, to look over her Castle Town full of watching faces, Princess Zelda inhaled a deep breath before happily saying aloud, "But it is YOU all who deserve the thanks and gratitude on this night, my friends. Yes, you the people. You farm, you work, you protect, you make Hyrule what it is. And for that, for making this kingdom grand, I thank you for allowing me to take part. I thank you for letting me help you keep it in balance."

At the end of the deep hearted proclamation, there was a moment of silence where everyone exchanged glances of uncertainty that soon turned to understanding. Then, in gratitude, loving their princess all the more for her modesty along with reasoning, the peoples of Castle Town applauded together louder than ever before!

"Ha ha, enough now of all of this congratulating and thanking each other for a job well done this summer and getting all teary eyed. Come, friends. Let us enjoy ourselves this night. Let us enjoy what is to come in the future." Zelda laughed proudly, gesturing towards the peaceful town around her and stepping down from the fountain rim as her guards came forward to help her, "I for one have much to do on my list. I'm sure the rest of you do. Let us all hop to it."

In a matter of moments, with much scurrying about, Castle Town resumed its familiar crazy routine it'd had before Zelda's arrival. Except where people were back to stargazing, music was being played, guards were marching along, merchants were yelling over the din, there was one princess enjoying herself amongst them all. Yes, Zelda smiled as tradesman offered her their items, she laughed with the children who approached her, she talked with folk who came to her. All the while, for their own obvious reasons, her honor guard escorts stayed close to her side.

Then, within a heartbeat, amid the crowds of citizens in town square near Malo Mart, the monarch of Hyrule ceased looking happy. Instead, as soon as a cloaked figure had glided from the shadows of a nearby alley and passed her elite guards to join her side, Princess Zelda appeared grim while she stood in place.

"Well?" The princess wondered softly under her breath to the cloaked stranger that'd come from the alleyways and now stood with her and her honor guards, waving at passing citizens when they waved to her, "What did your sharp eyes see? Anything? Did you have something to report?"

"No, I saw nor heard nothing out of the ordinary while you made your speech to the people at the fountain." The mysterious figure or confidant to Zelda answered back coolly, sounding female although she couldn't be seen in her garb apart for the glint of her rose red eyes, "Trust me, if I had sensed anything odd, your grace… you still would not have been harmed. Not you nor the little ones you put upon your horse."

"And you are sure that there is nothing to be uncertain of here in Castle Town?" Zelda questioned, glancing around her uneasily for a moment before smiling sweetly at a staring yet shy zora child whom quickly ran off into the crowds with embarrassment showing on his little face.

"You may go to where it is you wish to go on this night, your highness." The cloaked figure said to the worrying princess, "Which I recommend you do. You have friends of great importance waiting to meet you in Malo Mart, no? Well, I will catch up with you there in about ten minutes. In the meantime, I will keep a keen lookout here for anything strange."

"That would ease my worries, my friend. Thank you." Zelda admitted, turning to head towards the busier than busy and more popular than popular store known as the one and only Malo Mart of Castle Town, "But do not forget about your own safety. Yes, we could have finished off all of our enemies in the meeting room earlier today… or maybe not. Regardless, just come to me in Malo Mart in one piece, Sheik. Okay? You're going to be needed plenty in the coming future."

"Yes. I will meet you in Malo Mart in one piece. Relax, your highness. Now go." The mysterious stranger, Sheik, promised as she blended back into the crowds with a twinkle of her crimson eyes. In turn, still escorted by her best warriors, Hyrule's anxious princess approached the ever crowded Malo Mart with speed in her steps.


End file.
